Waiting time for revenge
by dreamtobe
Summary: What if Hikaru is not a boy but very beautiful girl and Touya Akiko's secret daughter whom was abandoned since she was born. And Hikaru was brought up by Fujiwara Sai.
1. prologue

**Waiting time for revenge**

**Disclaimer:**

***Hikaru no Go does not belong to me. It is belong toYumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata, and I am in no way profiting from this piece of fiction.

***This is my first fiction so I hope your enjoy it. And English is not my first language so please forgive me for my bad English.

**Summary:**

What if Hikaru is not a boy but very beautiful girl and Touya Akiko's secret daughter whom was abandoned since she was born. And Hikaru was brought up by Fujiwara Sai, the world's strongest former go player who was disappear from The GO World long time ago as his adopted daughter. And Sai teach all his knowleage about Go to will happen with The Go World and Touya 's family.

**Prologue**

9 p.m. at the hospital in a remote countryside.

Fujiwara Sai is walking out from the room no.707 and is going to check out from the hospital.

At the same time Akiko saw the handsome man (Sai) walking out from that room with a big bag in his hand . And she has an idea that this room is now Free and cleaner will come to clear this room in no time so she quickly walk in that room and lying down her baby on the bed. She softly kiss on forehead of her baby.

"I 'm sorry honey. I have no choice." Akiko said in small and painful voice .Tears fall from her eyes.

"Kami –sama , please take care my child, please protect and give her a good live "

After that she quickly rush out from the room and run away from the hospital.

At the same time Fujiwara Sai is in front of the Payments Division searching in the bag for his wallet but found noting except clothes.

"Oh my God. I forgot my wallet in that room"

Sai rush to lift and press bottom to the fifth floor. Blink ,quickly walking out from the lift and rush to room the knob of the door and quickly opening to the room. Shock is understatement to describe Sai as he saw a little baby lying down on the bed crying at the top of her vioce. Forgetting about his wallet Sai rush to the bed pick up the baby and call the nurse.

When the nurse arrived ,Sai informed her about the baby and the nurse asked Sai to take care the baby before she gone and checked at Baby Division.

While waiting the nurse .Sai noticed the sunflower shaped necklace at the baby's neck. In the mean time the baby is start crying.

"Don't worry little child we is finding your mum"

Suddenly stop crying like the baby can understand what Sai said.

Sai has a very strange feeling with this feels very love and adore this baby as this child is his real daughter.

The next 2 hours. The nurses inform Sai that they guess this baby was abandoned by her mother and the Circuit cameras of this area is failed so they can't check who is the mother of this child. So they will send this baby to the Child Welfare.

"What …" Exclaim in shock after hear what they will do with this baby. After compose himself Sai said " Do you mind if I will adopt this baby to be my daughter"

*****To be continue*****

how was it? This is my first time writing a Hikaru no Go fic. So,hope your enjoy and please reviews and tell me if this is worth continuing or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One month later, At Sai's house

After Sai adopt this baby to be his daughter. Sai decided to call her Hikaru, Fujiwara Hikaru. And since this little Hikaru has lived with him, Sai 's lifestyle has changed tremendous. Due to he didn't know how to play with the child , So Sai decide to teach her how to play Go as if a baby could understand anything anyway.

Sai give Go stone to her. "Bwa?" The child questioned, her large green orbs gazing upwards onto Sai and downwards to The Black Go Stone that Sai give to her. Hikaru mistakes the black stones that was used in playing Go as her new toy. While Sai has to be very careful that she does not swallow it when Hikaru played with it.

* * *

At the wedding studio

" Akiko –san, you looks very beautiful in this wedding dress. Koyo-san is such a lucky guy to have you to be his bride"

"You are flattering me Ayumi-san. I doubt koyo-san is lucky or unlucky to have me as his bride "

"Why did you said that Akiko-san, Koyo-san is surely a lucky guy."

"Thank you Ayumi-san , I hope you're right"

* * *

Six year later,

After Sai has began to teach Hikaru how to play Go since she was a little baby. After getting slaughtered over and over, Hikaru gradually got better and better. But Hikaru at 6 years old still can't win against Sai.

"I resign" Hikaru whispered after another round of loss. Then her green eyes blaze against the amused Sai in front of him.

"My Chibi-chan ,You've really growing better at go" Sai said in gently voice.

"Dad , you baka ! You slaughtered me and you said it only shidougo" Hikaru yelled.

"Chibi-channnnn… come on. Another game pleaseeeeeeee. I promise this time I will going easy on you. " Sai whine with a pupy eyes.

"Okay Dad , but this will be the last game for today. I'm going to bed early because I have school tomorrow." Hikaru said

After the customary exchange of 'onegaishimasu,' Hikaru reached for a black stone from the bowl, and placed it on the upper right of the board while Sai responded by place white stone on the lower left. _Hikaru said " Dad , Do I really have a talent in Go. Do you really think that one day I can defeat you. "_

_" You have a lots of potential Chibi-chan. Today you are stronger than you were yesterday. And you are stronger than you were before you started this game. One day, I believe Chibi-chan , I believe that you will be stronger than me."_

*****To be continue*****

_Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review._

_Answer the review: Hikaru isn't Touya Koyo child as I said before that she is Akiko's secret daughter. And Why Akiko abandoned her is a part of the story, you can find the answer by yourself._


	3. Chapter 2

**The next Saturday**

Fujisaki Kawai is on the way coming to visit his friend 'Fujiwara Sai'. When he arrived Sai's house, he pressed the doorbell and waiting Sai to open the door.

" Hi! Fujiwara-san , long time no see. How are you"

"Hello , Kawai-san, I'm fine. But it's a little surprise to see you visiting me. It had been almost 7 years since you last visited. Please come in."

When Kawai come in the house, Seeing the little pretty girl around six years old made him surprise. "Fujiwara-san ,Who is this kid?"

"Oh ! Kawai-san , let me introduce you. This is my daughter 'Hikaru-chan' "And then he call Hikaru " Chibi-chan , Come here please . I have someone introduce to you. "

After Heard her dad call, Hikaru's running toward Sai.

"Chibi-chan, This is my friend 'Kawai' "

"Hello , nice to meet you Ka…..Bwa…Bwa" Before Hikaru could finish her sentence, Kawai 's ruffling her silky hair and said " Wowwww, How cute, I have never known before that you have such a pretty daughter like this. "

"Stop ruffling my hair, Old man!" Hikaru yelled in furious voice. Before Kawai could yelled back.

"Nooooooo! Chibi-chan , you shouldn't call Kawai-san like that. It's rude and rude is surely not suit with pretty girl like you." Sai said in strict voice.

"I'm sorry dad, So I will call him uncle instead of Old man " Hikaru said and pout

" How dare you call me uncle ! Do you know uncle mean older more than father but I'm younger than your dad at least 5 years old, little kid " Kawai shouted back.

" Sorry Old man , I'm only judge from you face and conclude that you must more olderrrrrrrrrrr than my dad " Hikaru said in mocking tone.

"I'm going to kill you brat!"

"Daddddddd, Help me! This old geezer is going to kill me " Hikaru shout and run toward to Sai and hide herself behind him.

…...And then the little Chaos ensued...

The next time Kawai visited Sai. He brought his daughter 'Akari ' with him and introduced Akari to Hikaru. After that Akari was became to be Hikaru's best friend.

So Sai and Kawai decided to let Hikaru and Akari join to the same elementary school and maybe the same Junior school in the future. Hikaru always spends sometimes with Akari but almost of times playing Go with Sai. Hikaru continued growing better and better at Go.

**Five years later**

"Ahhhhhhhh….WHY WHy Why why…..I lostttttttttt you again." Eleven years old Hikaru shout, pulling her own hair in irritation.

"Chibi-channnnnn , you idiot, it not a huge margin. You lost me only half a moku. Tomorrow , When we play again, maybe you will win. Now , go to bed. Don't forget that you have school tomorrow."

"Okay dad, Prepare yourself cause tomorrow we will play again and I will beat you. " Hikaru declare confidently before go to her bedroom. Sai only laught in respond.

_*****Who know the day that Sai and Hikaru will play again maybe will never come*****_

*****To be continue*****


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dad, don't forget that today is my birthday and you promised to pick me up at school and we will go to shopping mall."

"Don't worry Chibi-chan. See you after school." Sai said before going back to his bedroom. Reaching the drawer and open it, Sai pick up the jewelly box. Inside the box is the sunflower shaped necklace. " Maybe it's time to return it to you, Chibi-chan"

**_Flashback_**

_"You mean this kid is your adopted daughter, Huh" Kawai inquired._

_"Yes, but it not important that she is or isn't my real child . I really love Hikaru-chan like she is my real daughter." And then Sai informs Kawai about how he met Hikaru and everything include the sunflower shaped necklace he found with Hikaru._

_"So, you guessed this necklace is belong to Hikaru's mother." Kawai inquired again_

_"Yes , I think it's time for return this necklace to Hikaru"_

_"Are you going to tell Hikaru about her mother?"_

_"No. not now. Maybe in the future. I only want to return this necklace to her."_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

**7.45 am.[15 minutes before class] at school**

"Hi! Hikaru. Happy Birthday to you" And then Akari picks the gift from her schoolbag and gives it to Hikaru. " I hope you like it."

"Thank you , Akari. I wonder what is it " Hikaru said while gazing at it.

"Ahh ,Akari! Today, after school. Dad will come to pick me up and we will go to shopping mall. Would you like to join us? "

"Yes yes, I would like to. But I should ask my dad for the permission first." Akari said and then run toward the public telephone to call her dad [Kawai].

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Hikaruuu , dad agreed to let me go to shopping mall with you and he will join us too. " Akari said in cheerful voice.

"Really. That great!"

Then the school bell ring

" Oh! It is already a class time. See you after school ,Akari."

* * *

**1 hours later after school**

" Whyyyyyy dad is tooooooooo late. What is he doing now." Hikaru said in furious.

"My dad too." Akari said in the same tone.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

"Ahhh dad. You finally shows up. Why are you too late?" Akari said and rush to her dad.

"Dad, Is something wrong? What happened?" Asked in concern voice after she had saw Kawai's pale face. Kawai didn't answer and then walked toward to Hikaru.

"Hi-Hikaru-chan, c-comes wi-with m-me" Kawai said in tremble voice and grip Hikaru's hand..

"But dad is coming to pick me up!" Hikaru said in protest .Then Kawai stopped and slowly turn back to face Hikaru and said "Fujiwara-san, your dad had a car accident while coming to pick you up. Now, He is in an emergency room in hospital."

_***To be continue***_

_Another one is finished. Thank you for reading and review_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chepter 4**

Ten years old Touya Akira lingered only briefly at the Go Salon that afternoon, intent on heading home to do his homework.

"I'm home!" he called automatically on entering.

"Ah, Akira, you're home." His mother greet back and then informed him. "Your dad is waiting you in the study room"

Akira nodded and walked toward the study room.

Touya Kouyo flicked through Go Weekly, taking note of the match results, picking out all of the names his of students and closest rivals to see how they had performed. Knowing that his son is sitting next to him, he asked.

"Akira, when are you turning pro?"

A bit surprised, Akira looked at his father before answer. "I has something to do before I taking the pro exam. Maybe I will take the pro exam next year."

**At the hospital.**

As soon as arrived the hospital, Hikaru, Akari and Kawai rushed toward the emergency room.

Seeing nurse come out from the room. Hikaru run toward her and ask in worriedly tone."How was my dad? How was he? and…. " The nurse cut off and answered.

"Doctor Sato is helping your dad. Please compose yourself and waiting in the hallway."

1 hour past.

Still waiting and worrying…

2 hour and 30 minutes later.

The doctor and nurses came out from the room. They informed Hikaru both the good news and the bad news. The good news is that her dad is now safety. The bad news is that her dad's brain was serious affect from the accident. Now, he is like the sleeping beauty and they don't know when Sai will wake up again.

" Dad, please wake up ,please open your eyes, you can't just sleep like this. You promise me a game today, or do you forget up please Dad. " Hikaru said in tremble voice with the unshed tears on her face.

"Don't worry Hikaru-chan. He will be fine. Be patience Hikaru. One day, I'm sure he will wake up again. "Kawai said in gently voice while place his hand on Hikaru shoulder. For Kawai , Hikaru is like his other daughter. He loves Hikaru like he loves Akari, his only daughter.

Every day after school, Hikaru comes to visit Sai and spending the time with her dad in the hospital until the visiting hours are over.

**One day after school.**

"Good afternoon Dad" Hikaru said in cheerful voice.

"Dad, Do you believe in miracle. Have you ever heard about The thousand Paper cranes" Hikaru asked to unconscious Sai. Although no answer came in reply, Hikaru still continue her monologue. "Today, I had gone to the temple near my school before I came to visit you. And I met the monk there. The monk told me that Kami-sama will grant the wish only to the one who has patience and strong determination and he told me about the miracle of The thousand paper cranes. So I decided that from today I will make once paper crane a day until I finish to make all 1000 paper creans to show Kami-sama about my patience and strong determination and I will pray to Kami-sama for help you wake up again." Hikaru said with determination and began to make the first paper crane.

"The first one is finish." While Hikaru is putting it in the glass bottle, The door is opening and Akari is coming in the room.

"Hello Hikaru. Ne Hikaru, I have something to tell you. I'm sure you must like it."

"What is it Akari?"

"Have you ever heard about NetGo , Hikaru"

"No,What is it"

"It is the way you can play Go and challenge people around the world . I have heard that a lots of amateur players and some pro players are using the internet to practice and improve their skills"

"Hmm. Interesting "

Pointing to Hikaru'laptop , Akari said "Open you laptop Hikaru , I will show you. You just have to go to the NetGo site and register. Then you use your username and password to log in and challenge the other players for a game" Akari explained.

"Thank for your explaination ,Akari. I'm understand now."

"Your welcome , Goodbye Hikaru"

"Goodbye Akari"

Return her attention to laptop in front of her. "Username ,Hmm" Gazing to her dad, Hikaru smile and said "We will fight together right , Dad " Hikaru said to unconscious Sai and then register as Sai in The World Net Go.

**_And the legendary of Sai' s name is starting…._**

**_***To be continue***_**

**_Finally Akira is now appear but it maybe take a while before he meet Hikaru .Hope you like this read and review._**


	6. Chapter 6

For all readers.

First, Thank for read and review my fiction. I will stop writing it for a while because I want to improve my grammar first. I promise I won't abandone this story. I will rewrite all of it and update a new chepter. See you soon.


End file.
